Ten Commandments
by Lil Badger 101
Summary: Greg takes a look at different scenarios in the lab and applies them to the Ten Commandments. Ten short stories, includes the rest of the team, plot less fluff, Hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Hey guys! This is just totally random Idea I came up with one night :P Greg looks at different scenarios in the lab where he feels the rules apply, other team members also thrown into the mix. Plot less fluff, Hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**No.1: I am the Lord thy God**

"What is life?" I suddenly asked not being able to stand the silence anymore. Nick, Catherine, Sara and I where sat in the break room sipping on coffee.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked looking confused.

"Like…what is the purpose of us being here?" I said looking in deep thought.

"Greg I think that questions a little too deep for this time in a morning" Nick said with a light laugh.

"Well…as scientists we're brought to believe in evolution and the big bang" Sara said biting her lip "so I guess life is an accident in a weird way"

"As scientists we don't _have_ to believe in the big bang" I said sheepishly "I mean I believe there is something or somebody out there"

"You do?" Nick asked in surprised "I mean growing up in Texas Christianity was always forced upon me because if you didn't believe in it they'd pretty much run you out of town, but once I moved here and was free to my own thoughts, I found making the Earth in seven days very hard to believe."

"Well it's just nice to think that there's something else after this you know" I said looking rather distant "you know like this isn't it, something that can fill people with hope and ease the fear"

"Who are you and what have you done with Greg Sanders?" Sara said teasingly "because this guy is way too profound"

"Yeah I think Grissom is rubbing off on you" Catherine put in "but you know…I had Lindsay christened for that exact reason, so if it was all true she would be safe" she said seriously.

"Good to know your opinions" I said taking a sip of coffee and that sort of ended the conversation.

I guess we'll never really understand.

* * *

**No.2: Thou shalt not worship another idol**

As part of my usual ritual to start shift I was bobbing my head along to my Marilyn Manson CD as I strutted around the lab.

"Sanders!" I just about heard over the music and turned to find a very disgruntled Hodges with his hands over his ears "turn that horrible racket down!"

"It is not a horrible racket David" I said patronizingly "it's music"

"It is not!" Hodges protested "it's screaming and screeching guitars"

I sighed and rolled my eyes before going over and turning the music off full stop as I really couldn't be bothered with an argument right now.

"Happy" I said sarcastically and threw my hands up in exasperation before returning back to work.

"I don't understand how you can listen to that kind of stuff, I bet your room is filled with posters of those Goth bands" Hodges said prudently.

"Hodges for the last time I am not a Goth… and I do not worship Satan!" I added quickly as Hodges opened his mouth to make the point again.

"Are you sure? I mean with the constant changing of hair and the loud music…it makes you come off pretty nuts. Sort of like that Manson guy who you adore so much, how can you look up to _him_?"

"Because people judge him and assume he's a weird freak, just like people judge the same with me" I said and Hodges looked a bit embarrassed now "and I _respect _him because he doesn't give a damn what people think and just gets on with being proud of who he is, like me"

"Man, I didn't know you could be so deep" Hodges said quietly and I rolled my eyes yet again, they were going to fall out their sockets at this rate.

"Anyway how could you have a go at me for having an idol…I've seen you with that Spock doll" I said with a crooked smile.

"It's not a doll it's a figurine!" he protested quiet adamantly and I raised an eyebrow "I mean…I don't know what you're talking about…"

"I see you in your lab polishing it and talking to it and one I swore I saw you…"

"Yes alright!" Hodges interrupted abruptly and I fell about laughing "I've been a massive Star Trek fan since I can remember ok…"

"Mmm, I'm more of an X-files man myself" I said and Hodges gave me a surprised look "yes Greg Sanders likes something si-fi, shock horror!" I say with a smile and Hodges smiles back.

"Well I guess… Manson's cover of _Sweet Dreams_ is pretty good" Hodges admitted and I smiled.

"You're a pretty cool guy H" I said nodding my head.

"Thanks, erm you too…G" he said uncertainly and then turned to leave "oh and by the way if you tell anyone about the Spock thing you're dead" he said with a warning finger.

"My lips are sealed" I said making a zipping motion across my mouth with my fingers.

I waited until I was certain he'd gone round the corner before I pulled out my phone and started to text, no body insults my taste of music and gets away with it.

_Hey Nick, guess what!..._

* * *

**No.3: Thou shalt not use Gods name in vein**

Oh my God. The term used so often and it can mean so many different things. Those three words can often be heard bouncing around the walls of the lab.

"Oh my God!" I heard Sara yell from the fingerprint lab as she slapped the side of the computer screen. Here the term was being used to represent anger and frustration.

"What's up?" I asked leaning on the doorway.

"I can't get a match for this print; I don't think the machines working properly"

"Let me take a look" I said taking off the back of the computer "Aah" I said as I realised the problem and fiddled with a few wires. "Now ask it nicely and it will start" I said with a smile.

"Please work" Sara said and she ran the print again, this time there was a satisfying beep to signal a match. "Thank you" she said with a sigh.

"Oh my God!" I heard someone exclaim and then Warrick ran passed the room. This time the term was being used to represent fear and worry.

"I better get that" I said to Sara and then ran after Warrick.

"Warrick!" I called and he stopped to look at me.

"Greg, I lost a piece of evidence in a really important case and I can't find it anywhere! Grissom is going to kill me" he explained.

"Ok I'll help you look, what was the piece of evidence?"

"It was a diamond ring"

"Oh…" I said walking into my lab and Warrick followed "you mean this one?" I said holding it up in a bag "I found it on the floor of the locker room so I took it for processing, here are the results too" I said handing him a sheet.

Warrick gave a deep sigh of relief "thanks man you're a lifesaver" he said with a smile and ran from the room.

"Nicholas!" I called as he walked past the window.

"Yes Gregory?" he said poking his head through the door.

"Le results" I said in a terrible French accent as I handed him the sheet. Nick eyes seemed to grow wider as he read them.

"Oh my God" he whispered. I believe the term in this instance is a sign of shock and disbelief.

"What you thinking?" I asked curiously.

"I know this guy" Nick said quietly "we're friends… I can't believe he might have something to do with this."

"Ah well" I said beckoning him with my finger to come over to the microscope. "The hair that belongs to him has been pulled out in a struggle and skin cells collected from under his fingernails aren't his. I don't think your friend was the bad guy in this, I think he was just trying to defend himself. You didn't find blood at the crime scene right?" Nick nodded "right so that would suggest no seriously injury was sustained"

"Yeah I think you're right" Nick said and confidently nodded. "Thanks G; you always know what to do to make things better"

I shrugged "What can I say; I must be a guardian angel"

* * *

**No.4: Thou shalt rest on the Sabbath **

Sunday. Probably the best day ever invented as it was made for people to sleep all day, but not me. I was feeling pretty bummed because it was supposed to be my day off but I had so much work to do there was no way I could go home. I hadn't been home in nearly fourteen hours, I wanted more than anything to go home, shower, eat and sleep.

But today was the worst Sunday I could possibly work because it was my birthday. I wouldn't normally mind because I know a lot of people work on their birthday, but it seemed everyone had forgotten and nobody wants to spend their birthday alone.

"Happy birthday Greg" I mumbled depressingly and blew out the twenty seven candles I had prepared for myself on a cheap cake I'd bought.

I traipsed back into my lab and continued to work for a few more hours until I could barely keep my head in the air and stop my eyes from closing. I eventually decided I needed some coffee if I was ever going to make it to the end so I wondered back in to the break room with my coffee mug.

"Hey Greggo" Nick said cheerily as he and Warrick had just arrived on shift and were waiting for the others.

"Hey guys" I replied tiredly and went over to the coffee pot but it was empty, so with a deep sigh I started to prepare some "so, you have nothing else to say to me?" I asked feeling a little hurt.

Warrick and Nick shared a look and shook their heads "no, why were we supposed to tell you something?"

I sighed "no I guess not, I mean I don't blame you because I know you're really busy but you see it's my…"

"Happy Birthday Greg!" I nearly jumped out my skin. Sara, Grissom and Catherine had entered to room with a proper looking cake, chocolate, my favourite. The cake had two big candles placed on top in the shape of a two and one in an eight I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course we didn't forget!" Warrick said getting up and clapping me on the back.

"Thanks guys but I'm only turning twenty seven, not twenty eight"

"Oh well…we did kind of remember though" Nick said sheepishly.

"Oh God, sorry Greg" Catherine said placing the cake down on the table.

I continued to laugh "no that's ok, the cake looks delicious so I'll let it pass" I let out a yawn as I sat at the table and I was suddenly aware of how tired I was as I hadn't had my coffee.

"Well we have presents if that makes it better" Sara said placing a few parcels in front of me.

"Thanks…you guys…" I said quietly as my head began to droop to one side.

"So I was thinking we could go to that new Italian restaurant for a birthday dinner" Catherine suggested "what do you think Greg…Greg?"

But I didn't reply because I was told I'd fallen asleep right there and then. It was like I'd been forcing myself not to sleep because I knew they wouldn't have forgotten and I was waiting, but now I knew they hadn't, I could finally rest.

* * *

**No.5: Thou shalt honour thy mother and father**

Working with the same group of people roughly five days a week means that a family bond can easily be formed. There's Grissom, the dad who keeps us all in check and is our mentor. Catherine is the mom who would do anything for us and has that motherly instinct. Then there are the kids, Sara the smart one who we admire for her determination, Nick and Warrick the brothers who do everything together and we are all slightly concerned about mentally. And then there's me, the baby, who is constantly picked on by my older siblings but then they are all very protective of me too which is good.

"Do we have to?" Nick moaned as Grissom handed out the assignments for that day. I was just sat on the counter top observing because I liked to make guesses about the cases.

"Yes Nick!" Grissom said agitated, Nick and Warrick groaned again. He had just given them a crime scene in the sewers and they were_ not_ happy about it.

"I'd be happy to do it" I piped in "I mean I'd do any case as long as it would get me on the field"

"Thank you Greg" Catherine said with a smile "but unfortunately you haven't had enough training."

"Oh, alright then" I said without argument and went back to sipping my coffee.

"Kiss ass" I heard Warrick mumble under his breath and I glared daggers at him.

"Hey!" Catherine said as she heard him too "he was just trying to be helpful which is more than you too are, now apologise"

Warrick rolled his eyes and folded his arms "Sorry Greg" he mumbled acting like a stroppy teenager.

"Why do we always get the gross ones!" Nick started to protest again "you _always _give Sara the good cases, it's so unfair!"

"Well maybe that's because I'm more capable than the two of you put together" Sara teased and Nick stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yeah, it's obvious you two favour Sara" Warrick put in.

"Nick, Warrick stop being so childish!" Grissom said losing his patience now "Catherine and I are your superiors and you cannot talk to us like that, now as your boss I'm _telling_ you you're doing this case!. Maybe if you just got on with it like Sara does then I would feel confident enough to give you the big cases"

"Yes, and maybe if you do a good job on this case then we'll give you the lead in the next high profile one we get" Catherine added in a seductive tone.

Nick and Warrick shared a look "alight then" Warrick sighed taking the file off Grissom.

"Sorry for being such a jerk Griss, Cath" Nick said sincerely and Warrick nodded in agreement.

"That's alright" Grissom said calmly and went off to his office whilst Nick and Warrick left to get their kits.

"So Sara I guess it's me and you" Catherine said looking at the sheet "Unless, Greggo you wanna come with?"

"Really?" I said surprised "but I thought I wasn't…"

"You'll be fine as long as you stick with us" Catherine said with a wink "you've been a good boy, unlike the other two" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Awesome, thanks Cath!" I said excitedly, jumping down from the counter and going to get my things.

* * *

**No.6: Thou shalt not kill**

I went into Grissoms office one day to give him some results but he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and felt like giving up as I'd looked all over, he must be out. I went over to one of the shelves and looked inquisitively at the spider in the glass box.

"Hey Terry" I said with a smile to the tarantula, I have no idea if that's his real name that's just what I'd decided to call him after I first saw him a few weeks ago, he really fascinates me. "Do you know where Grissom is?" I asked raising an eyebrow and then decided I was being crazy as I was stood talking to a spider.

Just then a shot being fired in ballistics caught me off guard and I jumped in the air startled, I felt my arm knock something as I spun round and there was a horrible smash.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed as I looked at the tarantulas smashed box, as well as the smashed tarantula. Great, I'd killed it and now Grissom was surly going to kill me, he loved that spider.

I quickly dashed from the room and came back with some things to help me clean up the mess. I scooped up the shards of broken glass and then the spider which and then I threw it all in the trash. I didn't know what I was going to do, I could just tell Grissom it ran away but then I'd feel even guiltier than I already do.

"Greg?" I spun round to see Grissom looking at me as he entered his office.

"Oh hey Sir" I said casually, placing my hands behind my back and making sure I was stood in front of the gap where the spider should have been.

"You have something for me?" he asked moving over to his desk.

"Ok I accidently killed your spider and I'm sorry!" I blurted out before I could stop myself, the guilt was too much.

"Greg what are you talking about?" Grissom said looking at me like I had gone insane.

I moved out the way to reveal the gap on his shelf and explained how the bang from the gun had frightened me and I'd accidently knocked it.

"Oh Greg! I've had that spider for years" Grissom said looking rather down heartened.

"I'm really sorry" I said sincerely and bowing my head in shame.

Grissom sighed in disappointment "its ok, thank you for being honest about it" I gave him a weak smile in appreciation and left feeling really bad.

The next day I arrived at work with another glass box containing another eight legged creature. I knocked on Grissoms door and he summoned me in.

"Hey boss" I said quietly "look I still feel really bad about what happened so I got you a new spider" I said holding up the box "I know it's probably not as good as the other one because I just got him from a pet store but…"

"Greg this spider is extremely rare!" Grissom said impressed taking the box off me to look "this must have been really expensive"

"Well I thought it was a bit for such a little thing" I admitted "but that doesn't matter because I know you were upset and it was my fault so I wanted to make you feel better."

"Well, thank you, I like him very much" Grissom said and gave me a very uncommon smile.

"Good" I said with a relieved smile and went back to my lab.

* * *

**No.7: Thou shalt not commit adultery**

"Hey Greg" Nick said cheerily, he was holding the hand of a pretty blond girl with frizzy hair and deep blue eyes "This is Emily, I'm just giving her a tour of the lab"

"Oh, nice to finally meet you" I said with a smile going over to shake her hand, I knew Nick had been dating a girl who was one of the cops daughters for about a month now but we'd yet to meet until that point.

"You too" she said biting her lip.

Nick's pager suddenly beeped "oh shoot Grissom needs to see me in his office" Nick explained "Greg why don't you show Emily what you do in here?"

"Sure" I said with a smile and Emily smiled excitedly.

"Cool, I'll see you later babe" Nick said and they shared a kiss before he left the room.

"So, erm welcome to DNA" I said as Emily came to stand beside me to see what I was working on.

"This looks awfully confusing" she said studying some of my printed results "you must be really smart to understand all this" she said putting a hand on my shoulder and rubbing it.

"Well erm…" I couldn't take my eyes off her hand and was starting to feel a little nervous "I guess so" I said quietly.

"Aw you're a little cutie" she said biting her lip seductively and stroking my hair.

"So Nick's a great guy isn't he?" I said moving away quickly and pretending I was busy all of a sudden. There was a smash and I turned to see Emily had dropped one of the test tubes.

"Oops" she said innocently and bent down to start picking up the pieces making sure I got a good view of her…chest area. I covered my eyes quickly and she laughed.

"I think you should go…" I said standing by my desk "I'm really swamped and…"

Emily sighed and came to stand in front of me. "I was told you were a really fun guy…" she said with a pout "and I bet you're a really good kisser" with that she grabbed hold of my wrists and started to move her head closer towards me.

"No stop!" I said pulling away, I would push her but I would never hurt a girl "Nick's my friend and you're his girlfriend, I would never do this to him!"

"Oh come on spoil sport" she said gripping me a little tighter and forcing her lips onto mine.

"I said no!" I cried pulling away again with more force "Nick's my friend!"

"Emily let go of him!" we both turned to see Nick stood in the door way, he had seen the whole thing.

"Nick" she said surprised as she released my hands "Greg, he just…"

"Don't you dare try and blame this on him, I saw you!" he yelled "and you know Greg could have you done for assault because he specifically said no"

Emily gave an annoyed look and stormed out the lab. Nick and I stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Nick I'm so…" I started but he raised his hands to stop me.

"You have no need to apologise" he said sincerely "I heard what you said, you're a true friend" he said "I knew it wouldn't last anyways, come on I can use some coffee" he said with a lopsided smile, I smiled back and followed him out the lab.

* * *

**No.8: Thou shalt not steal**

"Ok who took it!" I said storming into the break room where the team were sat eating lunch. They all looked up from their boxes of noodles to give me questionable looks. "My blue Hawaiian, it's missing" I said putting my hands on my hips and raising an eyebrow.

"Greg we don't know who took it, we've all only just got in a couple of minutes ago" Sara explained.

"That's still enough time to take it" I said narrowing my eyes suspiciously and scanning their faces "I know you guys love the stuff and I would have given you some, you didn't have to steal it!"

"Greg we didn't take your coffee" Grissom said sternly and I guess I knew that, they're my friends they wouldn't just take my stuff without asking.

"You're right, I'm sorry" I said with a sigh and left feeling like a total idiot.

I know it was just coffee but it was coffee I brought with my hard earned money and someone hadn't even asked if they could use it. I was walking passed Ecklie's office when I got a sudden sniff of something. I backed up and sniffed the air again, that was definitely the smell of my coffee and it was coming from inside Ecklie's office. I knocked but there was no answer so I poked my head in to see a hot steaming cup sat on the desk with a familiar tub of coffee next to it. I frowned, how the hell did he find it?

"Sanders!" a sudden bark came from behind me and I nearly jumped out my skin, I turned to face Ecklie "what are you doing?"

"I…erm…" I stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Well get back to work and stop bunking off!" he commanded "stupid kid" I heard him mutter under his breath as he walked passed and that made me fuming.

"Alright" I say bitterly to myself "If you think I'm a stupid kid then I'm going to get you back like a stupid kid" and with that I spun round on my heels and stormed back into the break room.

"You find it?" Nick asked casually as the guys were still in there.

"Oh yeah, you guys got any salt?" I asked casually.

"Yeah here" Warrick said handing me the pot "what you need it for?"

"Oh you'll see" I said with a crooked grin and swiftly left the room only to return a few moments later with the Blue Hawaiian.

"So, what was the salt for?" Catherine asked.

"You'll see in three, two, one…"

Just then a disgusted cry came from down the corridor and Ecklie ran into the room and spit the coffee out into the sink before desperately drinking some water.

"Why, what's the matter sir?" I asked innocently whilst the others tired hard not to laugh.

"Someone replaced my sugar with salt, I put two teaspoons in there!" he said angrily and stormed out the room and then we all fell about laughing.

"Nice one G" Nick said after we'd stopped laughing.

"If you're gunna get your revenge, you might as well go old school" I said with a shrug before picking up the blue canister "Now, who wants some coffee?"

* * *

**No.9: Thou shalt not lie**

"Hey Greg" Nick said running into the lab. His hair was a mess and he was doing up his shirt like he'd only just got up "I over slept and Grissom's gunna be so mad if he finds out I was late, Can you tell him I was in here with you all morning?"

"Erm yeah sure"

"Great thanks" he said and quickly dashed out the room.

"Hi Kiddo" Catherine said entering my lab about ten minutes later "I was wondering if you could do me a favour " she said biting her lip.

"What kind of favour?" I asked slyly.

"Not that kind of favour!" she said with a laugh "I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving but my next break isn't for an hour so could you tell Grissom that I went home because Lindsay was sick, so then I can get some food?"

"Yeah I can do that" I said confidently and she gave me a quick peck on the cheek as a thank you before leaving the room.

"Grissom's going to kill us!" Sara said as she and Warrick came into the room later in a right state "we were supposed to fill in these reports but we totally forgot about them!"

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Well we kind of hoped that…" Warrick began.

"You want me to cover for you" I interrupted with a roll of my eyes.

"Thanks for the offer" Warrick said with a grin, I just shook my head.

"Ok… what do you want me to tell Grissom?" I brought myself to ask.

"Could you tell him that we gave the reports to you because you were interested and wanted to read them, but you haven't finished yet so you couldn't give them back to us" Sara said with a pleading look.

"Well I…"

"Thanks Greg you're the best" Sara interrupted with a grin dumping the files in my arms and the pair left the room before I could open my mouth again. I sighed and put the reports on the table before getting back to work.

I went on for another twenty minutes and was looking down a microscope when I heard somebody else enter the room "Urgh what now" I said looking up annoyed but softened when I realised it was Grissom.

"Gosh what is with everyone today" he said frowning "One turns up an hour late, One I can't find anywhere and two haven't given me those reports from a week ago and now you're in a bad mood"

"Ok well the thing with Nick is…" I started but then got stuck. I had so many problems and lies to remember that I couldn't match them with the right person. I closed my eyes and looked up at the ceiling trying to remember. "I'm pretty sure he said something about waking up in a dumpster…" I made up.

"Greg, you're a terrible liar" Grissom said raising his eyebrow at me and shaking his head "but I guess if you were prepared to lie for everyone even though you might get in trouble makes you a good friend"

"Erm boss… could you possibly let the others think that you believed whatever lies I was supposed to tell you" I said with a nervous look.

"You want me to lie about lies?" Grissom said.

"Kinda…" I said looking at the floor.

"I guess so" he said slowly "just as long as nothing like this happens again" he added with a warning look and I gave him an appreciative smile.

* * *

**No.10: Thou shalt not be envious**

I was once again sat on my own in the break room munching on an apple whilst the CSI's were out for breakfast, I as usual had not been asked to go. They were all sat round a big table talking and probably eating waffles and pancakes whilst I was left drumming my fingers on the table top and eating the only thing I would get until about nine o'clock that evening.

After that I went back to my lab and went on processing evidence from day shift for a few hours. Same old boring routine, hair after hair, swab after swab, I could do this stuff with my eyes closed now. Right now the guys would be at their crime scenes taking pictures and collecting evidence, interrogating suspects, all fascinated by their interesting cases, and here I was.

"Hello Sanders" I heard the rather pompous tone.

"Hey Hodges" I said with a roll of my eyes but I couldn't help but smile, annoying Hodges normally kept me entertained for a while.

"So…" he said rocking back on his heels slightly as I continued to work "what are you doing?"

"Well let's see" I said putting on hand on the table and on hand on my hip "I've been working in a DNA lab for about five years, take a wild guess at what I'm doing" Hodges just rolled his eyes and left, I shook my head before going back to my repetitive task. I liked the other lab rats a lot but it would be nice to get into the field and meet new people like the others do.

I was on my way to get some coffee when Nick and Sara came back with grimaces on their faces looking very unhappy.

"Hey guys what you…Urgh!" I suddenly exclaimed putting a hand over my mouth and nose "where the hell have you guys been!" I asked sounding muffled from my hand "no offence but you stink"

"We were just with a body that had been decomposing in a dumpster for about two weeks" Sara explained looking utterly disgusted.

"It's going to take a million showers to get rid of this smell" Nick moaned and the pair slunk off.

The next person I bumped into was Warrick; he was at the sink in the break room trying to rub something off his shirt.

"Hey 'Rick, what's up?" I asked and he sighed before turning to show me his red stained shirt.

"I was talking to a woman about her husband's death and she got really pissed off and threw a glass of wine over me!" he said angrily.

"You could try sucking it out?" I suggested but Warrick gave me an 'are you serious?' look so I just shrugged and made my coffee. "Hey do you know where Catherine and Grissom are? I have some stuff for them…"

"Oh they both felt ill after we got breakfast this morning" Warrick explained "I think they may have got food poisoning; there was something dodgy about that place…"

"Aww that sucks" I said with a sympathetic tone and decided I best get bad to work.

Well I guess it turned out the guys didn't always have such a good time at work, maybe just hanging out safe in the lab isn't that bad after all.


End file.
